Typically, a vehicle seat assembly includes a track section which is generally U-shaped and configured to receive a sliding portion of the seat assembly to facilitate fore and aft adjustment of the seat assembly on a vehicle floor pan. The seat track section is typically bolted to an aperture in the vehicle floor pan. This bolting operation requires the manufacturing and alignment of corresponding holes in the seat track and floor pan. The assembly process may sometimes be difficult because access for installation of a bolt on the track section may be restricted by the configuration of the seat assembly and its underside components, such as drive motors, etc. This limited access also adversely affects servicing of the seat track assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for securing a seat track assembly to a vehicle floor pan in which tolerance for location of holes is relaxed, and problems associated with limited access are minimized.